


Switching to a new account

by turntechCorvid



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechCorvid/pseuds/turntechCorvid
Summary: A quick note about what I'll be doing next on AO3.





	Switching to a new account

I've decided that I want to create a new account and start fresh on this site. This is mainly due to my username. After all the stuff that's happened with Homestuck recently I don't feel comfortable supporting it anymore. It was very important to me and definitely impacted me a lot but I no longer support or like it. I want to start making more stories about my OCs and switch my focus to fandoms I'm more active in. I'm not sure if I have any users who are following me since it's been quite a while since I posted a fic but for those users and anyone who may be interested in potential future works from this account I figured it was best to leave a note.


End file.
